


Are we there yet?

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Annoyance, Coming Out, FTM, Gen, Periods, Trans Prompto, Transgender, complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Prompto is having the time of his life traveling with the guys and Iris, but it all gets nixed by a not-so little red spot...Can Prompto hide the real reason for his restlessness, or will the guys find out about his trans-ness?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Are we there yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever look back on something you wrote, and wonder why you can't recall any comments it got? The you go and check it out, and for some strange reason you can't find it? Then after a week of confusion you just realise you didn't post that thing you ment to post three months ago???  
> Yeah.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Prompto's stomach churned with a cramp, his bladder nearly exploding as he dodged into the convenience store bathroom.

Just about to pull back up his pants and boxers, he spotted a red substance in his underwear. "Fuuuck." He breathed, gritting his teeth. The past few weeks with Noct and the guys were so much fun, Prompto had forgotten to watch out for the monthly reminder he was trans. Meaning, no 'girl' products were available to get him through his period.

Rushing to get back to the group before they had to wait, Prompto sloppily folded a few squares of toilet paper and inserted it into his boxers. Sighing, he washed his hands and left.

Smiling at just the sight of his friends' faces, the blonde gave his best friend and Prince of Lucis a light slap on the butt. "Prom, I think you're addicted to patting my ass." Noctis joked, slipping into the car beside Iris, who was tagging along for the time being.

"Best addiction I've ever had." He smiled at the raven, Ignis then taking the seat across from him. As Gladio took the final remaining seat, squishing both his sister and Noctis, said prince released a loud groan.

"How much more driving, Iggyyyyy?"

"Quit yer complainin'." Gladio said, before leaning up to the driver, further flattening the people at his side. "So mama Iggy, if we pull over and take a break for a few hours, how 'bout I help ya cook tonight?" He made a vain attempt at sweet talking the younger man, who then sighed.

"Though I am truly not aprettiative of your complaints, nor your bribing, Gladiolus," he growled the name with a meaningful half-second glare to the muscular man, "I happen to agree, we shall take a short rest. My eyes have begun to bother me after this extended period of driving."

"Whoo hoo!" All three people in the back seat cheered, Ignis pulling off to a secluded little beach. Beneath his smile as he stepped out of the fancy car, Prompto secretly wished to keep going so he could get the necessary bathroom items.

"Hey Prom! Water's great!" Noctis cheered, wadding in the lake with only his shorts. Iris silently marvelled at the sight while sitting in the sand, her brother soon stepping in to block her view. While the Amicitias squabbled, Ignis removed his glasses and stretched his legs, righting himself once more.

Prompto watched in envy as his best friend confidently stood half-naked, his envious feelings becoming all that much stronger when Gladiolus followed in his footsteps. "Hey blondie, for once his lazy-ass higness isn't lyin'! Ya should totally jump in too!" He called eagerly, Prompto's mood worsening further. Society says that a woman on her period is irritable, which most ladies deny, but it isn't as easy to deny when you're a trans dude.

Smiling his sunny smile, Prompto laughed a little and declined with, "Nah, I'm good staying dry this time!" A slight bit of blood spilling into his briefs, Prompto was inwardly screaming at the other guys to hurry up with their break. Turning to the advisor at his side, Prompto asked, "Um, think we could maybe get going soon, Iggy?"

Attention turning fully to the blonde, Ignis questioned, "Why do you happen to be asking, Prompto?"

"Oh! Uh, no reason. Just um..." Prompto fumbled for an excuse, not wanting his five-year secret to get out all the sudden. "Wanted to go ASAP to make sure we don't have to camp out again." He added a chuckle to his lie, feeling regret at his dishonesty.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ignis put Prompto's fake worries to rest, "Do not worry yourself over such a thing, Prompto, I assure you we have plenty of time to spare."

Prompto tried to hold in his sigh of agravation, leaning his back against the Regalia as he tried to let his mind drift... then liquid yet again dripped into his boxers. Teeth grinding was unavoidable as his annoyance raised. "Hey Iris, you're gonna get a sunburn if you don't wear some sunscreen! You should come get some!" Prompto called fake-happily to the sunbathing girl, well aware they didn't have any sunscreen on them at the time.

"Hey shortstack, quit flirting' with my sister!" Gladio growled from where he was in the water, holding Noctis in a headlock as he dipped his face into the cold water. Gargled laughs emitting from the prince inspired the blonde for a way out yet again.

"Hey Igster, that dosen't look too safe to me. Noct might get hurt! Think we should get them out of the water and get going?" Prompto prayed to the Astrals above that his new plan would work out.

Ignis merely glanced up for a split second, viewing the two men wrestling in the lake, before picking up a book and crushing Prompto with, "Not a worry, Prompto. Gladiolus is the sworn protector of his highness. It is assured that if anything bad would so happen to Noctis, Gladio's head would be on the line."

Prompto had to resist the urge to curse at Ignis, thinking he might have to get a little more... desperate then he wished. Making his way across the small beach to his best friend, Prompto tried not to walk like some lost cowboy as he felt the wetness in his underwear. "Hey Noct." Prompto greeted with a fist bump when the prince exited the waters to get away from his shield.

"Hey dude. What up? You have a look on your face." Noctis commented flippantly, unaware of his best friends inner troubles.

"Um, I just have something I want to get to... Think you could ask Iggy if we can get going?" He asked, diverting his gaze from Noct's flat, unbinded, cis chest. "Please?" The blonde added pathetically.

Noctis was so enthusiastic about their break he didn't notice the begging tone in the other's voice. "Man dude, are you always horny? Can't even go a day without getting off." Noctis smirked, adding a joking punch to Prompto's shoulder.

"Gods Noct, n-not that!" Prompto couldn't hide his blush at his friend's stupid jokes. Feeling his stomach clench with another wave of cramp. "Uhg, never mind." The boy sighed in irritation. Noct just shrugged and went back to Gladio to try to relax in the refreshing water. Prompto felt his whole body heat up as he begun to sweat, his hair and clothing getting moistened with the sticky liquid. Worrying the his binder would begin to show when his black shirt got wet, Prompto sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Ignis asked quizzically, setting his book down and monitoring the droop to his features.

"I really want to leave! Please, please Ignis!" He cried out loud enough every member of their group could hear. "Ignis please, I really want to get going! I-I can't say why, but I need this, okay!?!" Everyone looked to each other, seeing how they cared about Prompto's needs. He finally thought he had gotten through to them.

Then Ignis calmly stated, "I am afraid that if you cannot provide reasoning behind your wishes, they cannot be seem through. My apologies." Prompto sighed, cursing loudly.

Noctis gave a worried glance to the boy on his last limits. "Hey, you okay Prompto?" He asked, a little scared about his best friend. Prompto gritted his teeth, ignoring everything and trying to not to scream his head off and swear more. "Pro-"

"Nothing is okay, Noctis! Nothing! I'm trans and there's blood leaking into my underwear and making a bloody fucking pool because I'm on my period and I just want to leave and get the fuck out of this disgusting mess I made for myself, okay!?" He screamed, reaching his limits. Everyone, including himself, was stunned. They all quietly shuffled into their car, a slight blush on all their cheeks but Prompto's. No, he had a furious blush on his cheeks that the word 'blush' didn't even begin to describe. He mumbled a thanks and there was some sort of uncomprehendable reply.

After an uncomfotable, both physically and emotionally, ride, they finally stopped at a gas station so Prompto could at least change his underwear and clean himself off a little. Scavenging his bag for a pair of underwear, he remembered that all his other pairs were dirty, as they hadn't found the time to wash most their clothes. With a sigh, he went to at least clean up what he could, then he received a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Uh, here dude, you can, um, b-borrow some of mine." Noctis stumbled awkwardly, handing over a pair of briefs with a blush on his cheeks. Prompto happily accepted, trying to overlook the fact they would end up bloodstained as he did not have a maxi pad with him. "Y-you can keep them, if you need."

"Thanks, Noctis." The blonde said meaningfully, patting the other's shoulder. Then Iris called out to Prompto, the girl rustling through her bag before handing something over to him. Seeing it was a sanitary napkin, the blonde blushed furiously but accepted the item with open arms. "Thank you." He blurted before rushing into the restroom.

Pulling up he pants and feeling ever so enjoyably clean, Prompto began putting the idea of finally coming out to light. Perhaps he should have done it just a few mere hours previous... It would have gotten him out of a real... mess.


End file.
